Pensando en ti
by nekoaiko
Summary: Este es un HoroxRen, es un song fic así q espero q lean y dejen uno q otro review, por cierto mil disculpas por el párrafo del principio, en el momento en que lo subí no sabía de la existencia de esa canción debido a falta de cultura general mil disculpas


Hola! XD soy aikoneko pero al reves ..U me borraron la cuenta y como soy tan "original" regreso pero al reves xD. Aquí me tienen con un fic HoroxRen espero que les guste, quiero dedicarle este fic a la autora del poema que aunq no tiene un pelo de otaku siempre me ha gustado lo que ella escribe, su nombre es Monsserratt Yfarraguerri hey gracias por ser mi amiga desde la primaria xD te quiero mucho, tambien se lo dedico a otras dos personas importantes para mi, me refiero a mi onee-sama gracias por apoyarme en mis momentos de locura y a mi onee-chan gracias por apoyarme en esta "enfermedad" y darme el apoyo que necesitaba en esos momentos. AHORA AL FIC! XD

PENSANDO EN TI

_Hay veces que  
mi alma baila con la soledad  
y necesito de consuelo tu amor  
y tengo miedo de quedarme por siempre sin ti_

_Pensando en ti. Paso el día pensando en ti._

En una habitación de la pensión En se encontraba un chico de cabellos celestes sujetos con una banda, su mente divagaba en aquellos ojos dorados que lo habían cautivado desde hace tiempo, estaba pensando en Ren Tao. El joven Chino debía de regresar a su país natal por "asuntos de dinastía", él le prometió que regresaría pronto, pero el pronto se había transformado en una semana, en un mes y eso a Horokeu Usui no le gustaba para nada.

"¿Sabes Ren? Ya te estas tardando picudito y eso no me gusta" Pronunció Horo tratando de parecer molesto pero cambió drásticamente a un semblante tierno y a la vez nostálgico. "Me siento solo ya no sé que hacer sin ti, extraño tus ojos, tus besos, tus caricias... te extraño a ti, cada día desde que te fuiste cualquier cosa me recuerda a ti y lo peor de todo tengo miedo a que tu padre te vuelva a encerrar, tengo miedo a que nunca regreses"

_Enséñame  
a escuchar tus labios, a leer el Sol.  
Llévame  
a donde los sueños fabrican tu voz._

_Pensando en ti. Duermo el odio pensando en ti._

"jajaja y pensar que por una pelea por fin admitiste que sentías lo mismo que yo"

Flash Back

"Horo-Horo el Sol ya se está poniendo sabias q... Horo-Horo! Te estoy hablando" reprochaba Ren al ver que su querido amigo prestaba más atención a babear por quedarse dormido que hacerle caso a el

" eh? Que dijiste picudín?" Respondió este limpiándose un hilo de saliva que salía de su boca.

"¡Por Dios! Nunca me haces caso es imposible hablar con tigo" El chico se volteó en dirección contraria a el en verdad estaba molesto por la falta de atención de este

"ahhh! Que no vez que Pilica estuvo entrenándome desde las tres de la mañana?"

"que no tengas condición física no es mi culpa"

"¿Pero que demonios dices?"

"lee mis labios N-O- T-I-E-N-E-S C-O-N-D-I-C-I-Ó-N F-Í-S-I-C-A"

Esa era mi oportunidad lo recuerdo muy bien, estábamos en el jardín, estaba empezando a oscurecer, que importaban las coincidencias lo que importaba es que sentía que era el momento justo y las palabras indicadas para iniciar mi declaraciónrecordaba Horo mirando aquel jardín.

"eres chino ¿cómo quieres que sepa leer chino?" dijo el con cara confusa después se acercó a Ren y lo tomó por la barbilla cambiando de expresión "enséñame a leer tus labios"

"¿Horo... que haces?" respondió este a la insinuación totalmente rojo en verdad el hielito podía hacerlo calentar demasiado (en el buen sentido ��U)

"mmm... veo que no me quieres responder, tendré que hojear el libro" dicho esto se acercó a su cara y dio un pequeño y tímido beso esperando la respuesta del chino, lo más seguro un rechazo pero en lugar de eso lo abrazó por el cuello continuó con otro beso... la pensión estaba vacía... la noche iba a ser muuuy larga

Fin Flash Back

_¿Dónde estás?  
Tengo miedo, ayúdame a caminar  
pues solo nunca podré encontrar  
la forma de ser feliz, de ser libre_

_Pensando en ti. Se derraman mis lagrimas pensando en ti.  
Paso el día pensando en ti¨..._

"Ren mi querido Ren ¿dónde estás? Tengo miedo a esta soledad que día a día desde que te fuiste me invade poco a poco, mi felicidad sé esta alejando de mí estas cadenas aprisionan mi mente no puedo pensar en otra cosa... solo en ti, para que me entiendas hasta en hambre se me fue" Con esto el chico rió un poco recordando las veces que se robaba las botellas de Ren y que al final esas discusiones terminaban en besos y caricias, una pequeña gota cayó en su mano derecha "No, no puedo llorar ¿que dirías de mi?

"Horo-Horo, Horo-Horo!" El chico de los audífonos corría hacia la habitación del ainu casi sin aliente "tienes una llamada desde China... es Ren jijijiji"

"ah muchas gracias Yoh" el ainu respondió bastante despistado, todavía no lo creía ¿estaba hablando en serio? "¿diga?"

"que ánimos puerco espín, no te desanimes... regresaré pronto"

Fin! XD

N.A. Que tal? xD no me quedó muy bien x3 pero solo lo sabré con sus reviews así que espero muchos xD. Y para los que esperan la actualización y/o la reposición de "Un accidente" dentro de poco la tendré nnU y será un final triste uu y lo siento pero es que me la borraron los muy... ca...nijos de aquí pq puse guiones .. bueno nos vemos xD.


End file.
